Flowers of Parallel Zodiacs: A Phoenix is Born
by Kari-chanz
Summary: Another zodiac is parallel to the Sohma zodiac that only crosses over every 4 yrs. A wierd girl has something to do with it. Everyone gets involved when things go wrong. Kyo X Tohru, Uo X Kureno, Kisa X Hiro, Hatori X Hanajima, Unfinished T T Someday
1. A Stranger comes to Shigure's House

Kari: hai hai! Auu…. Please don't be too rough on me, this is only my second fanfiction, and I plan to finish this one! :D anyway…I may bring characters over from the anime clannad… that seems kinda dumb…but that's how I want it to go… anyway, if you hear names like Artemis and Apollo, assume that they are the Greek gods from mythology! :D arigatou!

NOTE: THE ANIME AND/OR MANGA AND CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! (With a few exceptions)

Kyo: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!! GOD! *goes to a tackling form*

Kari: EEP! NYA!! *changes form and jumps out the window* PLEASE ENJOY!!!

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

(Inside Tohru's head)

_I really love it here! I've been living under the Sohma roof for about a year and a half now. It's wonderful to be able to know such caring people as Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure Sohma. I have yet to learn more of their curse, but what I know as of this moment is enough for me!_

Tohru: "What wonderful weather it is! It's perfect to sit out side and eat! Like a picnic!…well…sorta."

Yuki: "Of course it is Honda-san."

Kyo: "Well, let's get over it now…I'm starving!"

Tohru: "Then let's eat!"

After Lunch

Yuki: "Arigatou, it was very good…Tohru-chan."

Shigure:" Of course it was! When does Tohru ever make a bad meal?"

*the bushes rustle*

Everyone tenses…except Tohru (of course)

"WAAAHHHH!!!!!" A girl fell out of the bushes face first.

"Onee-chan…you're already covered in band aids…" *sweatdrop* "Anyway…onee-chan…I think we've made it to uncle Shigure's house…" *the young girl blushes and looks away* A girl about the age of 13 stepped out of the bushes carrying a small lion. She had long white hair that went down to about her mid back, and she was wearing a light blue tanktop with a pair of dark blue shorts on and sandles. She wore her hair in a partial ponytail with a blue brett with a flower on it. And of course a hat.

"Ow…" *sweatdrop* "just another cut." She brushed the dirt off her legs, arms, and face before looking at the people staring at her.

She wore a dark blue baseball cap with a white dragon on it, and a white tee shirt with a wolf on it. And A pair of black cargo shorts (you kno? With all the pockets like cargo pants (Kyo's) but shorts). She had dark shoulder blade length hair in a ponytail that went through her hat, with a pair of black/gray sneakers on her feet.

"Ano…" *sweatdrop* "I'm sorry to bother you Shigure-san…demo…I needed a place to stay with my younger sister for awhile." She stared at the ground just like her younger sister.

"Of course Kari-chan, please come in and we can talk over some tea."

"Arigatou Shigure-san. Come Artemis, I believe that you should meet these people. They're very important to the old story I used to tell you."

Kari and Shigure walked into the house with Artemis looking around with her clear dark blue eyes until she met the eyes of Kyo and Yuki. Then blushed and scrambled into the house after her sister. While Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru stood there with their mouths open. They were apparently dumbfounded at the idea that they had no idea why Shigure just invited a complete stranger into their house.

" HEY! You guys gonna just stand there looking like idiots? Or come in and listen to Kari-chan's story?"

The three of them walked into the house together.

Kari-chanz: ok…that was rather short. I know…but the next one will be longer I promise! :D this was a starter chapter to get me into the writing spirit!

Ja ne!


	2. History Of the Second Zodiac

Kari-chan: OK! Back up with Chapter 2!

Yuki: Of course. (Of course we can see that you're posting it)

Kari-chan: *sweatdrop* ^-^'

Tohru: YAY! NEW CHAPTER! I can't wait! Can You Kyo?

Kyo: *SNORE*

Tohru: eheheh…it's raining, so he's sleeping

Kari-chan: ONTO CHAPTER 2!

**Chapter 2: More to the zodiac than really known. **

**Shigure:** "I believe you should explain yourself to the rest of the stunned people here. Just so they don't look so dumbfounded the whole time."

"Ok, my name is Asakura Kari. I'm a juunishi zodiac member."

Everyone's mouth opened wider than before.

**Yuki:** "Then why haven't we met before?"

**Kyo:** "And what animal are you then?!"

"Um…well…I'm primarily the wolf and dragon…but technically I'm all of them."

**Kyo:** "THERE IS NO WOLF IN OUR ZODIAC DIMWIT!"

"Ano…I guess I should explain better. Along side with your zodiac…is another much like it. There are the Juunishi zodiac members to it. Except there are very many with our sign and don't know it. Those who are worthy of assuming the positions of juunishi are chosen by the Twelve Animal Gods. Our zodiac overlaps with yours approximately every 4 years. They overlap on the years of the dragon, tiger, and um…"

_(*sweatdrop* from everyone else in the room)_

*yawn* "Onee-chan, isn't the other year the ox?" *goes back to sleep at Kari-chan's feet*

*rubs Artemis's head* "Yeah, it is Artemis…arigatou. Shigure, but do you have an extra blanket and pillow for now?"

**Shigure:** "Yeah, it's in the closet over there let me get it."

**Tohru:** "OH! I almost forgot the tea!" *she runs to the kitchen*

**Shigure:** "Here Kari."

**Kari:** "Ah, thank you Shigure-san. Can I call in Hatake and the others now?"

**Shigure:** "Yes, just don't let them ruin my house please."

*Whistles as she lays Artemis down and pulls the blanket over her* A small, tan lion cub comes in, along with a larger gray and black hunter wolf, and a huge dragon head looked through the door way. (Note: this dragon is an Asian one, meaning it is very serpent like. If you don't know, look up pictures of an Asian Lung dragon)

*sweatdrop* "Um, Kei Kei, you're going to have to shrink down a bit to come in…try the really small one ok?"

*FLASH* A smaller version of that same dragon flew into the room and landed on Kari's shoulder. The lion cub curled up next to Artemis, and the wolf laid down with his head on Kari's lap.

"Ok, so, the lion cub is Hatake. He's Artemis's zodiac. The wolf is Akira, and the small dragon is Kazuma." They both passed looks at the others at the table…and they were dirty looks too. "Anyway" Kari continued, "Our zodiac passes along with your zodiac on the years of the dragon, tiger, and the ox…or cow. Ours doesn't really look like a cow though. It isn't really normal for us to transform unless unprepared or that we want to. If we will it and then crash into someone we will normally transform."

Tohru: "Um…why did you come here? Obviously you know the Sohma curse and all…but why this house?"

**Kari:** "Because I knew Uncle Shigure wouldn't turn me away right now." She glanced down at Artemis. "Shigure…something wrong is going on and I know that you and the rest of the Sohmas can feel it happening."

Shigure just nodded. "Of course…we can only feel that it is very dark, and that IT is coming." He stressed the accent on the word it.

"I figured that it would be safe to come here since 'we' the juunishi are in numbers here. And because of my younger sister right now, it would be especially safer for her. She is all I am concerned about." She stroked Artemis's hair. "I know you know who she is Shigure."

"Hai…she is the goddess Artemis, sister to Apollo. Now, may I ask, how did she become your charge?"

"Ano…well, something happened, I dare not to mention the name, but she was fatally injured, and suffers from memory loss. She has no idea that she is a goddess, and Apollo didn't know what to do without letting her know. She doesn't know he is either. So he managed to hunt me down, since he didn't want her to be in danger, and knew I raised myself from the age of being a year old. And he asked me to protect her from the dangers that were ahead…and I agreed. She awoke the next day, and began to call me onee-chan. So now she is my charge, and mostly my little sister…and a goddess…and also a juunishi zodiac member."

**Shigure:** "Ah, I see…well then, will you be sending her off to school?"

**Kari:** "I don't believe so…I think for now I want her to stay here at this house if that's ok with you. Her animal guardians will be here watching over, and so will mine."

**Shigure:** "Of course I don't mind. But what about you? Will you go to school?"

**Kari:** "Hai. I would be letting my parents down if I didn't fulfill my education. And they would probably send some stuff down here to make me go anyway. Like my father would send his demons, and my mother her angels."

**Shigure:** "Well then, you may as well go enroll in school with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. You might enjoy it there."

**Kari:** "Well…actually, I already did before I came here." *sweatdrop*

Tohru: "YAY! My friends will probably enjoy meeting you very much!"

Yuki: "And Asakura-san, I will make sure that they treat you right there. At least you will fit in somewhat."

(In Kari's Head)

_Oh…I bet not if they find out what I really am…I know I am a juunishi and I won't let them find out. But what about my wings? What if someone does something to my sister? Then what?_

She Smiled and thanked the Sohmas and Tohru for their kindness.

************************

Kari: END OF CHAPTER 2! Please rate and review for me! BUT DON'T BE TO MEAN ABOUT IT BECAUSE IM BAD AT WRITING OK?!

**NOTE:** I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR THE MANGA/ANIME FRUITS BASKET


	3. First Day of School! Bad Things Happen

Kari: Chapter 3 Up! please review and I hope you like it!

NOTE: FURUBA AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS AND PLOT LINE ARENT MINE!

**Chapter 3: 1****st**** day of school**

**Tohru:** "OK! These are my best friends! Uotani Arisa, and Hanajima Saki!"

**Kari:** "Um, it's very nice to meet the two of you…over the last few days my sister and I have heard a lot about you…" she looked at the ground.

**Saki:** "You have some very strange waves about you…Asakura-san."

**Kari:** "So do you, Hanajima-san…and feel free to call me Kari-chan. It would be weird if you didn't." She continued to look at the ground.

**Arisa:** "Just curious…but what is up with you and staring at the ground? Seriously."

**Kari:** "well…I don't really like making eye-contact with people because of…um…an issue I have with my eye."

**Saki:** "You are partially lying to us. Your waves emanate the lie."

**Kari:** "I'm sorry for lying, but I don't believe now is the right time to tell you the truth. When the bad thing I'm sensing happens in a few days, I will tell you. Because you have every right to know Hanajima-san."

**Arisa:** "Oh yeah, and also…why do you have that feather behind your ear?"

**Kari:** *falters a bit* "Um…because it's lucky for me?"

RRRRRIINNGGG!!!

Part of the way through class…

Kari looks out the window and sees a suspicious looking guy in a black hat and sunglasses approach the school. Behind him was Artemis, with her hands tied behind her back. And Kari could see that the strange weirdo man had a gun.

Beneath her breath she whispered "Damn, it had to be on the first day of school huh?"

Startling the rest of the class, she stood up quickly and pulling the feather out from behind her ear jumping out the window.

A large Gasp erupted from the class and people started to whisper "Does she know that this is the 3 floor of the school?"

"RYOU!" The feather glowed and became a thin shining kendo sword. The edge glimmered in the sun light.

**Weird Guy:** "Ah, very good of you to join us Ms. Asakura. I can see that you see that we have your little sister."

**Kari:** "Of course. First: I'm not blind. And Second: I'm definitely not as dumb as you think I am. Now what do you want from me and my sister?!"

**Artemis:** "Onee-chan," she whimpered.

**Weird Guy:** "We only want you dead. Then we'll let your sister go."

**Kari:** "Well then! Over my dead body! Er…that came out wrong." *sweatdrop* from Kari and the weird guy.

**Weird Guy:** "Fine then."

He pulled out his gun, and shot. Barely catching Kari by the shoulder. Her shoulder bled, but she didn't seem to notice. Her focus was on her little sister. The weird guy followed her line of site and saw what she was looking at.

**Weird Guy:** "Ah, you care about your little sister more than yourself huh?"

He took his gun and fired twice, once in the right leg, and once in the right shoulder. Kari began to shake with rage. And the weird guy laughed, but before he could turn back around Kari had him on the ground with her sword at his neck.

**Kari:** "You are a sick man you know? You better get the hell out of here before I show you what you wanted to do to me." And with those last words, she got off him, picked up Artemis and (miraculously) jumped back up through the window into her classroom.

**Kari:** "Um, sensei? Can I take my sister home? She has two bullets in her arm and leg."

**Teacher person**: "Yes, but take one or two people with you. And get that bullet out of your shoulder as well."

**Kari:** "Hai. Tohru, Hanajima, and Arisa. Will you guys walk back with me?"

**Tohru:** "I guess I will! What about you guys?"

**Arisa & Saki:** "Sure, we'll tag along just in case."

**Kari:** "We'll be off then!" Hefting Artemis onto her back in a piggy back fashion.

_**Walking back to Shigure's house:**_

**Kari:** "Artemis-chan, what were you doing? You weren't supposed to get caught by anyone…at least not the first day of school." *sweatdrop*

**Artemis:** "I'm sorry onee-chan…I didn't mean to. I went out side for just a moment and then I was tied up inside that weird guys car."

**Arisa:** "That guy was really weird."

**Kari:** "Yeah, that's why I've been calling him weird guy #1."

At that exact moment, Kari tripped on the sidewalk falling on her face brusing her head.

**Kari:** "OWWW!!"

**Artemis:** "Onee-chan, you need to be more careful! You fall all the time!"

Arisa and Saki glance at each other, and then at Tohru. "Sounds like someone we know."

They made it back to Shigure's house in one piece, but both Artemis and Kari passed out just once they passed through the doors.

Shigure: "Oh dear. I'll call Ha'ri, I bet he'll love to see this one."

END OF CHAPTER #3!

Kari: I kno, I'm dragging it out a little to make room for the really bad stuff, and then more good stuff again! :D next Chapter will be posted soon! (IT'S THE ONE BASED OFF OF CH 51 IN THE MANGA DEALING WITH HANAJIMA'S LIFE)


	4. Abuse, and a Shopping Trip?

Kari: CHAPTER 4 UP! :D

Kyo: "OH SHUT UP WITH THE CHAPTER THINGS! I THINK THEY CAN FIGURE IT OUT!"

Kari: *goes and cries in a corner*

Tohru: "KYO! THAT WAS MEAN!"

**Chapter 4: Abuse, and a shopping trip**

Thursday: 3 days after the 'event' in which Kari and Artemis were shot.

**Kari:** "Um, guys? I was wondering if you would like to come on a shopping trip and dinner tonight with me and Artemis."

**Tohru:** "Of course! I'd love to come! What about you guys?"

**Saki:** "Since Tohru-kun seems to be happy about the trip, I too will go."

**Arisa:** "I'm in too then."

**Kari:** "Great! But I need to ask you guys for a favor. I think there will be something I need to take care of after school, so Tohru you should walk home just with Yuki. Please meet at the Shigure's house at about 6 pm. If for some reason I don't show up, take Artemis and go. She's been looking forward to this for awhile since her other clothes have bullet holes in them. And tell her to get me a new shirt also! I'll appreciate it very much."

**Tohru:** "If you don't show up where will you be?"

**Kari:** "I'm not sure, but I can trust you guys with protecting my little sis right?"

**Tohru:** "YES!"

Tohru and Arisa leave the classroom for lunch.

**Kari:** "Saki?"

**Saki:** "Yes?"  
**Kari:** "I know something bad is going to happen to me today. Please protect my little sister tonight ok?"

**Saki:** "Hai."

_**After School: **_

**Classmate 1:** "Hey Kari! Come here for a minute." Kari approached timidly with her head down. "NOW GUYS!" A whole bunch of students came into the classroom.

They sat Kari down in a chair. Now apparently teachers are too stupid to figure out what's going on in a classroom with laughter because none came in to check on the situation. Hour after hour passed of the beatings.

**Classmate 2:** "This is what you get for being such a weirdo!"

Everyone laughed except Kari, who endured all the injuries they caused her.

_**At the Same Starting Time:**_

**Tohru:** "I wonder why Kari wasn't walking home with us today guys."

**Yuki:** "I don't know why Tohru-chan."  
**Kyo:** "Who cares about that weirdo girl. A lot of weird stuff's been going on since she got here."

**Tohru:** "You're so mean Kyo!"

_**Hours Later:**_

**Tohru:** "Artemis! Are you ready to go sweetheart?"

**Artemis:** "No…where's onee-chan?"

**Tohru:** "She said she might not show up for some odd reason."

_**(Inside Artemis's head)**_

"_Onee-chan! Where are you!? I don't wanna go without you!_

_**Kari:**__ "Shh…i-its ok…I'm fine….Tohru, and Hanajima, and Arisa will take you…."_

_**Artemis:**__ "NO ONEE-CHAN! YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE NOT OK! The mean kids are beating you up again aren't they?...that's where you've been all day long."_

_**Kari:**__ "…yeah…that's where I've been all day long…please go with them..."_

And Kari broke the telepathic connection.

**Artemis:** "We have to go save onee-chan Tohru-kun! We have to!" she cries.

**Tohru:** "we will…but how do you know she's in trouble? And how will we find her?"

**Artemis:** "Because onee-chan and I share a telepathic link to each other…and she's at school being abused by your classmates." She cried more.

**Tohru:** "That's horrible!"

And so they ran to school.

_**In the classroom:**_

**Classmate 1:** "Haha! Look at you now!"

Kari sat in pain and glanced at them with broken eyes.

**Classmate 2:** "Lets put her out of her misery." He pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

_**A few minutes before:**_

**Saki:** "They're in our classroom."

**Arisa:** "Lets hurry!"

_**Now:**_

Kari turned her head so her eyes were looking at the desk. _I guess this is the end then)_ she shed a single tear when the door burst open, and the classmate pulled the trigger. But missing where he was aiming for, he hit her back, breaking another rib, and exiting the other side of her.

Arisa had her lead pipe in hand. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! BEFORE I BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" but before any of them left, Tohru took a picture to show the office…not like a blood sample wouldn't give the answer away. The classmates fled like a flock of birds flying away from an angry dog.

Kari whispered: "Thank god you guys are alright…" and with those last words she passed out.

**Saki:** "Looks like we just made it here in time or she would have been dead." A thought struck Hanajima when she looked at Kari. The burn marks were like the one she received in middle school. But the rest of the injuries were worse than the ones she had ever seen.

*WHISTLE* Artemis used the call, and suddenly a dragon was outside the window.

**Artemis:** "Kazuma! You have to fly us back to Uncle Shigure's house because mean kids beat up onee-chan!"

A deep growl could be heard…as a consent, but only Artemis could hear the real words.

"Of course Artemis-chan, and friends."

**Artemis:** "Everyone get on! We can't waste any time!"

She hopped on helping Arisa, Tohru, and Hanajima.

They began to fly away toward Shigure's house, when Artemis pulled out a cell phone. "Uncle Shigure! You need to call Ha'ri-kun! Onee-chan's been abused by the kids in school again!"

**Shigure:** "Yes right away." And he hung up.

_**Later:**_

**Artemis:** "HA'RI-KUN!" She hugged him, in turn turning herself into a lion cub. "Onee-chan's been beaten up again! You have to help her Ha'ri! You have to help her!"

**Hatori:** "Yes, I will, now you need to be quiet and leave the room for a while, while I check out her wounds."

Artemis, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Uo, and Hana leave the room, leaving only Shigure and Hatori.

With everyone else:

**Tohru:** "Can I get you guys some tea?" She got up and went and made tea anyway.

**Saki:** "I knew something was wrong. It seemed the kids rejected her like the rejected me, and in the end was abuse. "

**Arisa:** "I guess so…that's what happens to people like us. We're the outcast."

Hatori came back down. "It seems that most of her ribs are broken, she has several degree burns on most of her arms, and the cuts are strange, they are deep and shallow all over, the deepest are the ones on her head, and the one on her side. Also, I the new bullet whole, severed one of her ribs from the bone connecting it to the spine…that will take a lot of time to heal. Other than that and a broken wrist, and ankle. And the gash/hole in her other hand…well, its bad ok? Here are the pain killers and meds she needs to take." He handed the containers to Tohru, and with that he left.

**Artemis:** *Pulls at Hanajima's shirt* "Hana-chan, I need to talk to you for a moment in private."

They walk away from the rest of the group.

**Artemis:** "Onee-chan needs to talk to you, it is very urgent…but as you can see, she can't right now. I'll let her explain it, so when she first gets up, I'll call you. Please, it's very important you come immediately..so I'll send Akira over to you to pick you up."

**Saki:** "Of course. And who is Akira?"

**Artemis:** "Oh right you haven't met him yet." *Whistles* a large gray wolf came down from upstairs. "This is Akira."

**END OF CHAPTER 4 **

**Kari:** Please Review! :D And sorry for the weird way that the story looks. I cant find a good way to write it.

**Next chapter:** Kari tells Hanajima her part in the second zodiac curse. And why she has special powers. Please wait for chapter updates!


	5. It's Storytime!

**Kari**- YAY! NEW CHAPTER! *dances* Plz enjoy! (And review if you would kindly)

**Chapter 5 – That's Why I've Always Been So Strange**

*YAWN* Kari abruptly sat up from the futon causing a sharp pain to go up and down her spine. "_I guess it wasn't a dream"_. She had lots and lots of bandages all over her body. And sleeping at her feet was Artemis. "_Maybe it was a good thing I told her where I was."_

Moving Artemis as little as possible Kari got up, and then fell back down onto Akira. And then, he, knowing what she wanted, got up and carried her down stairs to the kitchen. Kari had a snack, and then got Akira to carry her back upstairs where she changed silently into her school uniform. Climbing back onto Akira for the last time, and running, he carried her to the school. _"Aww man! It's already started!" _She grumbled. "Thanks boy. See you after school okay?"

A deep bark was heard as he ran away back toward Shigure's house. Kari used the walls for support as she slowly, and painfully made her way back to the horrid room she was kept in for hours. _"Why does class have to be there of all places?" _The idea of the whole day made her shudder. She made it to the classroom door…and had a second thought. _"What if they don't want to see me after all that? Because they thought I was dead…"_

Kari took a deep breath and went to open the door…but she lost her balance and fell down backward. *Groan* "I'm always getting hurt, intentionally or not." She got up and started to laugh a little. "May as well laugh at the fun side of me rather than the…" She stopped mid sentence realizing she didn't want to say anything about it. Kari reached for the feather that was always behind her ear, finding that it was in its place. Just like the necklace that had been given to her as a child by her 'brother' Apollo. When the door opened, there was a surprised look from everyone in the class, especially Tohru, Uo, and Saki.

"WAH! Kari-chan! You shouldn't be out of bed yet, let alone this place!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Yeah, what are you doing here? I mean, you've been out for a week and all…but walking that distance just to come back here? You're a little crazy."

"…Are you emotionally ok with being here is the real question…it's hard to go back to the place where you have experienced trauma such as yours."

Kari nodded. Whispering something to the teacher, then hobbling back to her seat, tripping a few times on her weak legs. _"Mother and father would be proud of me if they could see me now."_ She almost shed a tear at the thought of her parents, but she didn't…she fought that tear away from her eye.

One in her seat, Kari tried to make eye contact with other people in the room, but she couldn't look at the faces that had caused her so much pain. In the end she just kept staring out the window at the beautiful scenery. She didn't seem to notice that Saki continued to stare at her with curious eyes.

_**(Saki Hanajima's mind)**_

_I don't understand…she's obviously in distress in being here, also in mental and physical strain…but she still decided to come back. Is she trying to prove something to them? Maybe it is something related to her parents. Maybe they're forcing her to come…but I haven't heard anything about her parents in 2 weeks…so probably not likely. _

While she was thinking, Saki saw a single tear roll down the side of Kari's face. As soon as Kari realized the tear was rolling down her cheek, she rubbed it away trying to draw no attention away if possible, and then glanced around the room to see if anyone else saw it. She met Saki's eyes, and they sat there looking at each other like they were staring into the others soul or something.

The bell rang, and they continued to sit like that while Tohru and Uo watched them like they were crazy, and they didn't understand what was going on. That was until Kari collapsed onto the floor…letting out a whimper.

"AH! KARI!" Tohru flew to the rescue only to hit an invisible barrier. *CRASH* "Oww…that hurt."

"What did Tohru?" Uo asked.

"The thing I crashed into around Kari-chan." Tohru continued to rub her head.

"…Interesting…Uo…why don't you try to reach to Kari?"

"Um, ok then." Uo reached and hit the same barrier that Tohru did.

"…I see…" Saki reached toward Kari's limp body, and brushed a hair away from her eyes. Kari moved a hand toward her face as if to protect it and let another tear roll down her cheek. Between Tohru, Uo, and Saki, they saw a small pair of wings emerge from Kari's back right before she awoke. Realizing it, she tried to hide them…but it was a futile attempt.

More tears rolled down Kari's face. "Now you've seen the real me…I'm probably one of the furthest things from being a normal human. Acceptance hasn't come easily for me for life…especially as a little kid. I couldn't control what happened to my looks. For that I was abused by everyone. Almost…my foster mother was a goddess, and my grandparents were the masters of the elements. Other then them and my little sis, no one ever loved me." She began to sob, it obviously because her so much pain that she passed out again, and then…she transformed.

"_Oh NO! I can't let other people see that there's a little dragon in the middle of the classroom! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"_ Tohru panicked. Saki picked Kari up in her arms, and began to walk out of the classroom.

"Hana-chan! Where are you going?" Tohru and Uo asked in unison.

"…I'm taking Kari back to Shigure's house. That is what I'm doing…" And she calmly walked away from the school, with a baby dragon in her arms. Of course, Tohru and Uo followed after asking Yuki to cover for them.

**Hours Later…**

*Groan* "Where am I?" Kari didn't open her eyes when she asked.

"…You're at Shigure's house…"

Kari shot up sending massive pain into every part of her body, and she howled in pain. Looking around the room she found Tohru, Uo, Saki, Artemis, Shigure, Akira, and Kazuma. "Hm…I see. I guess now is the time." She pulled the feather from behind her ears and spreading her hands apart it began to glow and formed a cane like object, which Kari used to get to her closet. (What is kind of like a closet/dresser) She pulled out a shoe box and brought it back to the cot she was sleeping on.

Kari opened the box revealing other small colored boxes. She searched and searched until she found the 4 she was looking for. *sigh* "I wish I didn't have to do this but as head of the Asakura clan I must. Please forgive me, but you must believe me." One box was black with a small red/orange bird on the top. Another box was pink with a small bird creature on it. The one 3rd was deep blue with the silver symbol of a bear on the front, and the last was an orange yellow color with a small lion on the front.

"It is my duty to hunt and find those ready to begin the role of juunishi. They also act as guardians for other innocent people. Most of the people chosen to play the role of the juunishi are gifted with something or another." She handed the black box with the bird to Saki. "Hanajima Saki, do you agree to take on the role of the juunishi, and become an animal guardian Following in the steps of the great healer and psychic, the phoenix?"

"…I do…"

"Very well, then accept this ring" Kari opened the box revealing a black and silver ring with the image of a phoenix in flight flying around. Then she placed her hand on top of Saki's and uttered some words in an ancient language. And on the ring the characters for Hanajima Saki faded into place. Repeating the steps with Tohru and Uo who both accepted the terms and their animals, Kari made it to Artemis.

"I inducted you when I first got you to help protect you from harms way, just like your older brother wanted. And now that you are 12, I believe it's time to give you what is rightfully yours." She opened the small yellow/orange box revealing the ring with the lion on it. This also brought forth Artemis's animal spirit, Hatake.

"I guess I'm going to need my old ring again…" With a sigh Kari reached back into the shoe box…but this time she searched and searched without finding what she was looking for. And suddenly, a flash of light illuminated the whole room, revealing a guy about 17 with orangey blonde hair. "Apollo…" Kari whispered.

"Big Brother!" Artemis cheered and jumped into his arms.

"Kari Asakura, the great animal council has found something inside your soul that they had thought to be lost for many, many centuries. They have found the spirit of the saber tooth tiger locked within your soul waiting to be released at the time in which you will need the ancient power to prevail. So, they forged you a new ring, and have asked you to entrust you with the power of a god."

Apollo handed her the ring as she bowed down to him. "I gratefully accept the right, but I do not wish to be immortal. I may sound foolish to say that, but I want to live a real life where I can age and be just like everyone else."

"So be it, I will tell the rest of the council. With great power comes great responsibility. And remember I will always be there for you because I love you." Apollo said with a smile, he whispered some words into Artemis's ear, and vanished again.

Everyone was stunned, other than the animals, and Artemis. She pulled on Kari's sleeve and said, "Onee-chan I think you need to show them the real you now…"

A sigh escaped Kari's lips. "Of course little sis. Please follow me outside so I can show you what makes me different. And then I can explain what makes you guys different."

Everyone followed outside, and Kari slipped the ring onto her finger for hope and faith. She let her hair out of the usual pony-tail, took a deep breath and opened her wings for the first time in a long time.

The wingspan was a bit longer than she could stretch her arms outward. Her outfit changed to that of a light loose shirt (like a toga portion) with some cargo pant shorts. She had a small tiara that was only a simple silver band around her forehead with her feather inside of it. The bandages were still on, but it seemed that the wounds Kari had endured weren't causing her any pain for the first time since they happened.

"This is only one side of me…my mothers side…" She quickly changed forms into a large monster that was part fox, part wolf, part dragon, and part phoenix. "This…was my fathers side." It looked like a tiger build, with a 2 fangs like a dragon and wolf, a lion tail, the wings of a phoenix, and the horns of a dragon…and it was a deep blood red. She changed forms into the side of the angel and stayed that way.

"Hana-chan…you have been bullied for so long over your 'powers'. That is part of the phoenix heir. Most of them have that or they can see into the future or they have natural healing powers for themselves and others, because the phoenix is the animal of Apollo the god of healing and prophecy. Uo, you've been tough and in a gang, that's the nature of the bear, to be strong and hearty, and very, very tough. And Tohru…you are the hawk I believe, you have that kind and gentle side the hawk does. You guys may not see it, but hawks are very caring.

"Anyway, now that you guys have sworn to me and your respected animal gods, the animals of your symbol will begin to approach. The first one that does will become your spirit partner. Artemis has Hatake, the lion, and I have Akira the wolf, and Kazuma the dragon. Do keep it in mind that most spirit animals are babies when the new guardians find them."

"Um, Tohru…I feel bad for asking, but can I have some tea? My head hurts really badly."

"OF COURSE!" And she ran off.

"Hana-chan, your animal may not be red, it could be black or green or blue. Uo, on the other hand, the bear can only be white, black, brown, or reddish brown. Or a combination of any of those. Once they find you, treat them very kindly. They are part of you and understand you better than almost anyone. And you can't tell anyone!"

Tohru came back with the tea, and Saki and Uo wound up staying the night in Tohru's room. Once everyone left other than Shigure and Kari were left she began to speak.

"The battle is only 2 days away…what are we going to do? I can't train the 4 of them in that short amount of time, and not with the injuries I have."

"I will convince Yuki and Kyo to teach them martial arts rally up the Sohmas that can fight, and you will teach Hana-chan how to use the power of healing to help you so you can do what you must."

"But I need to forge their weapons also…"

A very faint howl, roar, and bird cry were heard in the far distance by Kari and Shigure. They stared at each other and said "This is really bad."

**END CHAPTER 5**

**Kari**- YAY! That was a long one, and now I'm gonna go to bed. (It's like 1:30 am)


End file.
